vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Packaged
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = kz (music, lyrics) * redjuice (illustration) |links = }} Background "Packaged" was the first Vocaloid song released by kz and was one of Hatsune Miku's early hits. In the song, Miku sings her gratitude of being "unpacked" and receiving the ability to sing. With over one million views, the song has entered the Nico Hall of Legend. "Packaged" was one of the crucial songs that originally helped make Miku popular and set a model of Vocaloid personification, along with "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru" and "Koisuru VOC@LOID". The song, along with its piano version, is featured on the album Re:package, which was the first Vocaloid album to be released by a major record label. A remix by baker was played at Mikufes 09 and another, more electro-oriented remix by kz himself was played at Voca Nico Night 4 in 2013. Preceding versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. The melody of the world The sound of my voice Does it reach you? Does it echo far? The melody of the world The sound of my voice Does it reach you? Does it echo far? I'm looking for that grain of sound That slipped out of the palm of my hand I wrapped my feelings in a package To send them to you, and only to you I hope my voice doesn't fail me I'll do my best to sing it right! The melody of the world The sound of my voice Does it reach you? Does it echo far? We can bring a smile to the world You and me It does reach out It does echo far Derivatives |producers = Master K (arrangement), わたべななみ (video, model) |categories = UTAU cover |links = nn sm14529272 |description = A PV of "Packaged" by Momone with the use of various MMD textures. }} |other = |human = |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |more = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *VOCALOID Enjoy contains information about this song. Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Re:package (includes song and piano version) *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocarhythm feat. 初音ミク *Re:MIKUS and REFLECTION ft. baker remix. *Hatsune Miku Best ～memories～ *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Red) *Re:Dial *MikXperience e.p. ft. Shipping in 2013 remix. *DECORATOR EP Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Miku FES'09 *MikuPa Live in Tokyo 2011 *Magical Mirai 2015 *Hatsune Miku × Kodo *SNOW MIKU LIVE! 2019 (Day 1) Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku Live Stage Producer *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures